


Steady

by anotherdirtycomputer, fenrisprotector



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace, background jercabeth, nico is an adorable old man who loves his bf, no one touches a peepee i promise, small nsfw elements but nothing severe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrisprotector/pseuds/fenrisprotector
Summary: Sunshine boy and the ghost king have an important conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> far from my first fic, but the first one i have on this account. check out cullendeloria for more. barely an hour has passed and ive already changed the title lmao

Will was nervous. He rationalized this by telling himself that any average person in his situation would be nervous, but that just made him bitter. Why was he doing this, again? He could easily have a long, beautiful, incredible life with Nico di Angelo without sharing this information. He "passed" well enough that he could get away with it... But, no. He didn't want to "get away with it". He didn't want to ever hide anything from Nico - especially not a part of himself he took so much pride and power in...   
  
So, Will made a plan of attack. He'd find Nico and.... They'd go on from there.

~

He found Nico by the lake with Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. They were having a good time by the looks of it, Percy showing off some new moves with Annabeth giving the occasional wolf-whistle from where she was tucked under Jason's arm. Will looked at the unguarded, laughing face of his boyfriend and gulped. He felt guilty about breaking up such a happy scene, but he knew he'd lose his nerve if he didn't tell Nico now.

Nico looked away from Percy and met Will's eyes, noticing him. His face lit up even more somehow, making Will's heart skip a beat at the same moment that his stomach flipped with nerves. Nico gestured with his hand, a gorgeous 'come hither' curl of his fingers, but Will shook his head urgently.   
  
' _ You come here _ ,' Will mouthed, gesturing back. He whispered to himself, "We need to talk."

Nico's brow furrowed in worry and Will's heart broke a little at the loss. It wasn't often he could see Nico smiling like that, so care-free. Will watched Nico say his goodbyes to the lovebirds and felt his heart pound harder and harder in his chest with each step he took closer.

Finally, after the longest moment of Will's life - which, frankly, he wished had been longer - Nico stood before him.   
  
"Hey," Nico said, voice quiet and worried. "Are you okay? You look sick."

Will coughed a bit, nervous. "I'm not sick. I'm okay, just..." And words failed him.   
  
Hesitantly, Nico took his boyfriend's hand, glancing over his shoulder a bit, eyes a little frantic. Will's heart soared at the touch. "Are you sure? You're not usually so grey."   
  
Will laughed and it sounded a bit hysterical. "Yeah, usually you're the grey one..." In truth, Nico had begun to gain back some of his natural color since Will had started dragging him out all Summer for dates and training.

Rolling his thumb over Will's knuckles, Nico murmured, "So what's wrong?"   
  
The silence that followed terrified Will... even if it was his own fault. He gripped Nico's hand tightly and leaned towards the shorter boy, seeking comfort.   
  
"We..." Will cleared his throat. Ahem. A-hem. "We need to talk about something."

"Something?" Will couldn't help but notice the guarded tone in his boyfriend's voice. "What kind of something?"

Doctor Nervous As Fuck M.D. looked over to where the others were still by the lake, a good matter of yards away. He blushed and looked down anxiously at his toes as they wriggled restlessly in his flip-flops. "Something important. Something I need you to know about me." He could feel his courage start to slip.

Nico hummed thoughtfully. "Is this like when you told me you like boys  _ and _ girls?"   
  
Will smiled, brows still creased, eyes still downcast. "I like  _ you _ , you big dork. But, yes, it's... similar. But different."   
  
The son of Hades nodded, tugging at the collar of his favorite My Chemical Romance shirt. "So... here? Or...?"   
  
_ Ahem. _ "Um... Is the infirmary okay? No one's in the supply closet and now, I mean, with the Cabin Rule and all..."

Nico laughed, face turning darker with blush. “Yeah… The rule. But, yes, that’s fine.”

Will tried to let go of Nico’s hand to give him space, but Nico grabbed on again, smiling nervously. It made Will grin and bite his lip. It wasn’t often Nico allowed PDA. It made him uncomfortable, usually. Will took this as a good sign and led Nico to the infirmary with a bit of confidence.

~   


They couldn't have made it to the infirmary quick enough. Every step had made the knot in Will's stomach even more impossible to bear. Nico kept shooting him worried glances, like he was certain Will was gonna hurl. Will honestly wadn't sure whether he would or not... But he fought it down until they reached the doorway.

Once inside the supply closet, Will turned to Nico, unable to meet his eyes, though the tight squeeze ought to have helped.   
  
"Okay, okay..." he said to himself. He glanced up and immediately found the strength he needed in those gorgeous, dark eyes. Softly, he asked, "Nico... Do you know what ' _ transgender _ ' means?"

Nico's eyes stayed confused, brow drawn and forehead crinkled in concern and concentration. "No... I'm sorry."   
  
Will blushed, smiling a little. "That's alright... You're from a different world, after all " He laughed a bit, putting Nico's hands on his hips on reflex. "I can try to explain..."

He'd planned for this in his head, imagined it in a million different ways... Sometimes with charts and graphs, sometimes with long, lengthy discussions of his childhood and the way being transgender had affected his life in good ways and bad. Sometimes he'd paint his face with the trans flag and scream "DEAL WITH IT!", sometimes he'd cry into Nico's hair, apologizing over and over for not being the man he wanted. Sometimes, they'd both strip down to nothing and Will would coyly discuss the differences between their bodies.   
  
Will cleared his throat, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. He had no idea what to say now.

In the dim light, Nico brought his hand up and wiped tears from Will's cheek. Will was so embarrassed, he gasped and covered his mouth. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying.   
  
Before he could apologize, Nico silenced him with a kiss. Their trembling hands met between them and laced fingers. They held each other.   
  
Nico whispered, "You can tell me." and Will believed him.

"When I was born..." Will swallowed, steadying himself. "When I was born, the doctor said I was female. I- I was raised as a girl, because of my body, but I- I. I never was. That whole time, they were wrong, but, but, they didn't mean to be, so I don't-" He laughed. "I don't know! I don't know." Nico's hands grounded him to the spot, and he stared in his eyes. "I'm not a girl. I'm a boy and I've always been a boy and I'll keep being your boy for as long as you want me, but I..." He blushed. "I didn't want any surprises..... if we were to get... carried away. And you saw or, um, _ felt _ something that confused you."

Nico nodded, but his brow was still creased with thought. "By that, do you mean..."   
  
"I, um. I don't have the same...  _ parts _ as you. I'm xx, you're xy. That sort of thing."

Nico's eyes grew wide and he took a deep breath to steady himself. "Oh..." A sharp inhale through his nose, a cough. "Okay." He nodded, processing. "I mean..."   
  
Will leaned towards him again without thinking.

"I...." He blushed, making Will blink. "Don't really know what to do with any... _ parts _ . So, it's all the same to me."

Will nodded, before an influx of emotions snuck up and surprised him. Then, just like that, he was crying again, hard sobs that wracked his body against his will.   
  
Nico froze. " _ Gods _ , Will... Did I- Did I say the wrong thing? I didn't mean-"

Will covered his boyfriend's mouth with a hand before cupping the boy's cheek in his hand. "No! No, I'm just..." He laughed wetly, staring into Nico's fear-filled eyes. "I'm really happy." He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "I love you so much."   
  
Then Nico took his wrists gentle, pulling them down so he could kiss the healer soundly, making everything wonderful.

Will leaned down, putting his hands slowly on Nico's shoulders until they were comfortably swapping gentle kisses, both boys calm and content, eyes closed.   
  
Will touched his forehead against Nico's and bit his lip, taking a deep breath. After one last, lingering kiss, Nico moved to speak.

Nico laughed quietly, hands on Will's sides. "Well... We've been together for a while now... And, I mean, when people see each other for a while, they.... well, I mean..."

To Will's fear and delight, Nico's face was slowly growing darker. He caressed the back of Nico's neck reassuringly.   
  
"I suppose, what I'd like to ask is....  _ Will Solace _ ." He laughed breathlessly, shifting his weight. "Will you go steady with me?"

Will froze, a smile on his face, eyes wide with shock. "St- Steady?" A moment passes of Nico looking somewhat horrified before Will burst into giggles. "Oh, Nico!" He laughed. "You're so  _ old _ !"

Affronted, Nico took his hands off Will's hips and put them on his own. " _ Old _ ?"

"Oh, darlin', no one says ' _ go steady _ ' anymore! You sweet thing, you."   
  
Nico blushed again. "How was I supposed to know that?"   
  
Will moved his hands through Nico's hair again, humming affectionately. "You really want to go steady with me?" he asked.

_ Gulp. Cough _ . "Of course I do.... I love you, Will."   
  
Will bit his lip, hands tangled in Nico's hair. "Well, that's good... Because I'm never letting you go."   
  
The smile was back on Nico's face - the easy, warm, toothy grin so rare and treasured.   
  
"So..." whispered Nico, shuffling close again.   
  
Will laughed, "So, yes. I'll go steady with you."   
  
A snort. "Dork..." A kiss. A laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at endings lol. kudos/comments appreciated, hope ya'll enjoyed - you can find another fic with similar themes at my new account, willsolaceyall ;3c


End file.
